


Movie Night

by delphia2000



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphia2000/pseuds/delphia2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night at the Superheros Frat House</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie, so it's un-betaed and all mistakes are my very own.

It’s Pepper’s turn to choose the movie and Tony is still grumbling as he pops in the dvd. “We agreed to take turns,” says Pepper from her comfy spot dead center of the gigantic couch. “I’ve sat through enough of everyone else’s explosions and car chases and more explosions. It’s my turn and the least you can be is silent if not gracious.”

“I have seen on your interwebs that this movie has many fans and I am curious to know more of your popular culture,” says Thor diplomatically and Jane squeezes his hand.

They cuddle together next to Pepper so Thor can get the full effect of the theater-style screen. Natasha is on the other side of Pepper, sharing a popcorn bowl. Tony and Steve have taken over the big double lounger next to the couch. Everyone calls that the smooch seats and unless it’s Steve’s or Tony’s turn at choosing the movie, they are usually camped there. Just behind them and slightly to the right is the single lounger that Phil Coulson has claimed. He generally passes on choosing even though the team offers him the chance. He also generally passes out before the movie is over, but it’s a good spot to sleep. Hawkeye and Darcy take the floor in front of the big couch, dragging over an immense beanbag to share. They don’t always make it through the movie either, but it’s not because they’re sleepy.

Bruce has the big lounger on the far side of the couch. It’s even more reinforced than the rest of the furniture in the room because it’s where they sit him to watch cartoons when he accidentally Hulks out at home. That doesn’t happen often, but once was more than enough.

Tony hands over the remote control to Pepper saying, “You know, Natasha never makes us watch chick flicks.”

“Tasha isn’t a chick,” says Clint, and then he adds, “Hey, ow!!!” when both Darcy and Natasha hit him.

“I’m not a ‘chick,’ but you still don’t get to say that,” Natasha tells him while he rubs both his head where she kicked him and his side where Darcy has punched him.

“We are women, hear us roar,” Darcy tells him as Thor nods approvingly.

Pepper shares a smile with Tasha when she hits the play button.

Twenty minutes into the film, even Steve can’t stand it anymore. He’s been nuzzling Tony off and on and finally they start necking in earnest. Darcy and Hawkeye have both shed their tops and are necking far more earnestly on the floor.

“I do not understand,” Thor says quietly to Jane. “I thought your vampire legends said they cannot bear the daylight upon them without burning?”

“Yeah, well, different kind of vampires, I guess,” Jane says and then she kisses him. “You know the people around us are way more…romantic than what I’m seeing on the screen.”

Thor looks at Darcy and Hawkeye who have lost more clothing and then Steve and Tony who are now seemingly in competition with them although still fully clothed. “Indeed. I find them far more inspiring.” 

He kisses Jane more fervently and then picking her up while still exploring her mouth, he takes leave of the movie room.

Steve has taken note and with a murmured, “Sorry, Pepper,” he stands and picks up Tony to put him firefighter-style over his shoulder in one quick move. 

“Put me down, you big mook,” Tony protests with little sincerity and Steve slaps his ass in response as he strides out.

Coulson tosses some popcorn down front and says, “Barton. Take it elsewhere.”

Hawkeye grins as he jumps up and helps Darcy up, grabbing clothing at the same time. They stagger out, clinging to one another, drunk with passion apparently.

Pepper looks at Natasha. “It’s bad, isn’t it?”

Natasha nods. “Yes, but you had to see for yourself.”

Then she kisses her as if in apology for letting Pepper torture herself and everyone else with this hard lesson. “I’ll pick the sequel next so we have a good excuse to go to bed early that night too,” she promises.

Then, taking Pepper by the hand, they leave without bothering to shut off the movie.

It’s Banner who speaks up first, looking at Coulson. “Shall we?”

Phil smiles and says, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Bruce gets up and takes the remote, settling in while fiddling with the buttons. Coulson brings his popcorn bowl to sit next to him and in moments, their show is booted up and on the screen.

They settle back with deep sighs and smiles as Phil holds the bowl where Bruce can get to it easily. “I just love that Pinkie Pie,” says Bruce taking a handful of the popcorn.

“Me, too,” says Phil.

A faintly green, partly transparent hand reaches over the back of the couch to take up a handful of the popcorn. “I prefer Spike and his inner dragon,” says Loki, making both Banner and Coulson jump, sitting up straight. 

Loki is partly insubstantial, but that doesn’t stop him from eating the popcorn. “Get your own bowl,” says Coulson irritably. 

He gestures toward the lounger that Steve and Tony had abandoned along with their popcorn. Loki shrugs and goes to seat himself as if taking over another throne, still looking translucent and making the bowl hover in a convenient position. “Turn up the volume,” he says, making a request sound like an order. “My brother is frequently loud in his appreciation of the fair ladies.”

Banner shrugs with “He’s not wrong,” as he turns up the speakers.

“This time,” says Coulson as he settles back.

The end


End file.
